Snowy Feelings
by rookie-chan
Summary: Under the cherry blossom tree. Under the falling snowflakes. All of her snowy feelings were about to melt, until someone made her realize how a snow lives. :RyoSaku:


**Yo, minna-san! Rookie-chan desu wa! Geez, I've been to busy with school work. But here, I'm going to give you a fic about my new avatar in my profile. Fanfic is dedicated to my co-IU members! I wish you'll like my short RyoSaku fic.**

**Please do not copy this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Oh, how I wish I own Ryoga-kuuun!!!!!**

* * *

"_Ryoma-kun…"_

The cold winds brushed through the silent speaker's blushing face, her long braided auburn hair swayed in solitude through the weak breathe of wind. Her brown chocolaty eyes were full of sadness, while its sight stared at the empty tennis courts in front of her. The twinkling stars beneath the dark skies shined above the weak and timid Sakuno Ryuzaki, who slowly closed her eyes in silence and leaned on the cherry blossom tree beside her.

"How I… How I wish this day would end so fast without recognizing it…_The twenty-fourth of December…_" she whispered through the snowy atmosphere, fixing her striped scarf on her shrilling neck. The fifteen year old teenager exhaled on her pink knitted mittens, and then her hands reached the cushion of white and pearl-like snow and cupped it. "It's been two years after he left us…"

Her eyes went gloomy than before. "… It's been two years after he left me." She said sadly. Her eyes were easily resided by crystal tears; her hands voluntarily covered her faced to prevent the tears from falling. The snow had started falling down, while her tears started rolling from her blushing cheeks. She quickly rubbed her eyes and cupped another scoop of snow, and shaped a ball beneath her hands.

"What he only said, was me to feel nostalgic… Now I'm being too much of it!" she screamed with a mixed feeling of anger and sadness, and threw the snowball with such force at the other tree in front of her. Sakuno stared at the vanishing cushion of snow, while a piece of it was neglected on her face.

She took off her mittens and touched the snow on her face. "This snow… is like my heart. It almost shattered into pieces when its owner threw him… The snow will shatter piece by piece and there will be a time that it would completely vanish, or else…" she cut off when she hugged her knees and snuggled her face on it. "Or else when the sun rises, it will break down and melt." She mumbled and silently cried. Another set of crystal tears came rolling down from her cheeks, her braids jumped off slightly in every gaps she made with her breathe because of her crying.

"Today is December 24th, and now, I'm alone during his birthday…" Sakuno forced a smile while looking high up upon the dark sky. "…how can I tell all of these if I didn't even celebrate even a single birthday of him…" she said. Then her fake smile faded away, and was replaced with the first expression she had before. She looked on her knees, and again, decided to look up in the skies.

The snow started falling silently. And then, a snowflake touched the tip of her nose. It easily melted, and disappeared.

"The snow…" she whispered. Her eyes became gloomy once more. "The snow melts and will never come back-"

"After the snow melts, it will evaporate when sun shines and the cycle of it to be created and fall on the ground begins once more." Someone spoke from behind.

Sakuno was alarmed, thus making her head look around, and her eyes search for the guy who spoke.

"That voice…" Sakuno's weak eyes widened when she heard the familiar voice. Her eyes searched in the mid-darkness, and her ears were alert after hearing footsteps.

"You…" Sakuno said softly while following the tracks of the guy with her own eyesight.

"If your heart is my own snow, I will never let the sun rise again." A guy who was wearing a dark blue green jacket with white furry hood came towards her; his hair was colored dark green. He touched Sakuno's chin, and when he did, the ray of weak light made his hair lights green.

Sakuno Ryuzaki's eyes wandered in anxiousness, sadness and a glee of happiness.

"Yo, Ryuzaki." Ryoma said and smiled.

"R-Ryoma…Ryoma-kun… what are you do-"

Her words were cut off when Ryoma bent down and sealed her lips with his own.

Her gaped lips were sealed with a kiss.

Probably, it was sealed with HIS kiss.

* * *

**A/n: Such a long oneshot, ne? Hehe. I just made this up when I was bored in class without knowing that we have a quiz. Haha, good thing I passed or else, I might have an outbreak nosebleed! Hehe. This fiction is very special to me, so please, do not copy.**

**Ja'ne, minna!**

**rookie-chan**


End file.
